owarinoseraphfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Shihō Kimizuki
Shihō Kimizuki (君月 士方, Kimizuki Shihō) ist einer der Hauptcharaktere von Seraph of the End und ein Mitglied von Shinoas Einheit. Er ist der ältere Bruder von Mirai Kimizuki und trägt das Seraph-Gen in sich. Aussehen Shihō Kimizuki ist ein durchnittlich großer Jugendlicher und das größte Mitglied aus Shinoas Einheit. Er hat magentafabenes Haar und rot-braune Augen und trägt eine schwarze Brille. Sein linkes Ohr ist zweifach gepierct. Kleidung Zu Beginn der Serie wird er gezeigt, dass er seine Schuluniform trägt, ein grauer Gakuran mit einem Stehkragen, der schwarz mit Knickenten ist. Die Jacke ist aufgeknöpft, als er einen Hoodie darunter trägt. Nachdem er in die Moon Demon Company eingezogen wurde, trägt er die Standard-JIDA-Uniform, die aus einem langärmeligen schwarzen Mantel mit hellgrünen Details besteht, darunter die Schulter-Epauletten, die einen braunen Sam-Browne-Gürtel hat , der schräg über die rechte Schulter und zwei Reihen verläuft Goldknöpfe auf der Vorderseite. Zusammen mit ihm trägt er ein Paar weiße Handschuhe und einen weißen Gürtel mit einer goldenen Taillenplatte. Er trägt auch die einheitliche Hose mit zwei weißen Gürteln um sein rechtes Bein und kniehohe schwarze Stiefel. Persönlichkeit Shihō liebt seine kleine Schwester Mirai sehr und ist bereit alles zu tun um sie zu retten und am Leben zu erhalten. Sein Dämon Kiseki-Ō kommentierte zudem, dass Shihō nicht zögern würde seine Freunde zu verraten um seine kleine Schwester im Gegenzug zu retten. Als seine kleine Schwester in der Illusion von ihm verlangte sie zu töten, erstach er lieber sich selbst. Fähigkeiten und Stärken Natürliche Fähigkeiten Kimizuki ist sehr intelligent und schnitt auch als bester in seiner Klasse in allen Tests ab, mit 100% in Japanischen Zaubersprüchen, Englisch und Latein. Er hat es auch geschafft vor Yuu und Yoichi einen Vertrag mit seinem Dämon zu machen, allerdings ist ihre Beziehung nicht so freundlich wie die seiner Kameraden. Er ist auch sehr gut im Provozieren seiner Feinde um sie zum Angriff zu drängen, wie zb. den fünfzehnten Ahnen Lucal Wesker. Kimizuki ist ein gekonnter Schwertkämpfer mit schnellen Reflexen, guter Ausdauer und verfügt über ein ordentliches Maß an Körperkraft. Er hat zudem mehrfach bewiesen, dass er auch sehr Akrobatisch im Kampf gegen Vampire und apokalyptische Reiter ist. Neben seinen Kampffertigkeiten, weiß Kimizuki bereits auch seit seinen jungen Kindheitsjahren, wie man ein Auto kurzschließt und fährt. Kimizuki ist auch ein passabler Koch. Seraph of the End Durch die Experimente der Hyakuya-Sekte trägt Kimizuki das Seraph-Gen in sich. Bisher ist nichts über seine Seraph-Eigenschaften bekannt. Ausrüstung Verfluchte Waffe Kiseki-Ō (鬼箱王, dt. "König der Dämonen-Box"): Kiseki-Ō ist ein besitzergreifender Dämon der schwarzen Dämonen-Reihe und befindet sich in verbundene Zwillingsschwerter. Die Zwillingsschwerter sind schwarz und haben grüne Schneiden wie die meisten anderen verfluchten Waffen. Die Schwertscheiden der verfluchten Waffe sind ebenfalls schwarz und wird von Kimizuki auf der linken Seite seiner Hüfte getragen. Wie bei allen anderen verfluchten Waffen verursacht Kiseki-Ō Verletzungen an Vampiren die nicht blitzartig verheilen können und verstärkt bei Befehl die physischen Eigenschaften seines Besitzers, wie zb. Geschwindigkeit und Körperkraft. *'Teufelssarg' (鬼箱, Kiseki): Kiseki-Ō beschwört einen schwarzen Sarg. Der Sarg ist von einer magentafarbenen Aura umgeben und zwei leuchtende Augen sind in dem Spalt des Sarges sichtbar. Nach dem Erscheinen des Sarges beginnt eine unheilvolle Stimme zu zählen. Nachdem die Stimme bis Neun gezählt hat, öffnet sich der Sarg und ein riesiges Maul fängt jeden ein der sich in der Nähe des Sarges befindet. Die Fähigkeit drängt zudem jeden Dämon zurück, der in dem Sarg eingefangen ist. Wurde zum ersten Mal gegen seinen Kameraden Yūichirō Hyakuya in einem Übungskampf verwendet, kam aber nicht dazu die Fähigkeit des Sarges zu nutzen. Sonstiges Stärkende Pillen: Kimizuki trägt spezielle Pillen mitsich, die 10 Sekunden nach der Einnahme wirken. Sie steigern Kimizukis Synchronisierung mit seinem Dämon Kiseki-Ō für 15 Minuten auf 150%, danach sinkt sie auf 0%. Im Austausch für eine drastisch gestiegene Menge an Macht, sinkt Kimizukis Ausdauer sehr. Zwei Pillen zu verwenden steigt zwar die Synchronisierung auf 180%, allerdings riskiert dann Kimizuki sein Leben, da er durch den Schock der zwei Pillen sterben kann. Drei Pillen zerfetzen die inneren Organe des Nutzers. Vergangenheit Als Kind wurden er und Mirai von der Hyakuya-Sekte experimentiert , um eine Massenvernichtungswaffe zu schaffen, als Teil des "Seraph Of The End" -Planes der Zerstörung der Welt. Guren wusste dies vorher, dank der von Mahiru vor acht Jahren gelieferten Intel . Als Kimizuki acht Jahre alt war, wurde das Apokalypse-Virus am Weihnachten 2012 veröffentlicht und seine Schwester infiziert. Drei Jahre später, im Jahr 2015, als Shihō elf Jahre alt war, wollte er eines Tages Essen für Mirai bekommen, drei andere Kinder kommen, um Kimizuki zu erzählen, dass es kein Essen mehr gibt und sie müssen am nächsten Tag abreisen. Als er ihnen sagte, dass er mehr Zeit brauche, um seine Schwester bereit zu machen, sagt einer von ihnen, dass er sie verlassen sollte. Sie erklären, dass da es überall Ungeheuer gibt, Vampire, die nachts herauskommen, um Leute zu jagen, und alle Erwachsenen tot sind, und sie brauchen Kimizuki, da er schlau ist und fahren kann. Die Kinder behaupten, dass sie nicht fahren können und Kimizuki zu bitten, Mirai zu töten und behaupten, dass dies die Anfrage seiner Schwester war. Als er sich weigerte, wllen die Kinder es freiwillig für ihn zu tun, was ihn dazu veranlasste, in die Wohnung zu laufen und sie zu verriegeln. Irgendwann floh Kimizuki mit Mirai, Im Jahr 2020 trat Kimizuki der japanischen Imperialen Dämonenarmee bei, um für die medizinischen Kosten von Mirai zu bezahlen und die richtige Pflege für sie zu bekommen. Er suchte sich der Moon Demon Company anzuschließen, damit er seine Schwester in ihre medizinische Abteilung überführen und ihnen den Zugang zu den nötigen Ressourcen geben konnte, um sie lebendig zu halten und ihre Nahrung zu heilen. Wie Yu, arbeitete er als Teil der Shibuya Militärpolizei bis zum Beitritt zur Moon Demon Company. Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi betreute Kimizuki durch die gleiche Freundschafts-Routine in den regulären Klassen wie Yu, obwohl er sich der Moon Demon Company-Klasse anschloss, bevor Yu ankam. Handlung Folgt... Trivia * Shihō 「士 方」 bedeutet "Samurai's Direction". * Kimizuki 「君 月」 bedeutet "Dein Mond". * Yamato Yamamoto bestand darauf, Kimizuki eine Brille zu geben. Der Redakteur und Takaya Kagami liebten die Veränderung und genehmigten sie. * Kimizuki konnte fahren, seit er elf Jahre alt oder vielleicht jünger war. * In den Romanen wird bestätigt, dass er und seine Schwester auch Ergebnisse der "Seraph of the End" -Experimente sind, die die Hyakuya-Sekte unternahm. * Nach dem 8.5 Fanbook: ** Interessen und Likes: Interessen Wie man seine kleine Schwester heilt. Likes Seine Schwester / Cookies machen. ** Lieblingsessen: Schokolade Cookies / Caramel Cookies (beide , weil seine Schwester sie mag) ** Was er im anderen Geschlecht sucht: Mädchen, die jemanden nicht auf der Seite der Autobahn verlassen. Eine Dame, die freundlich zu seiner Schwester wäre. * Er ist das einzige Mitglied des Kaders, mit dessen Nachnamen häufiger angesprochen wird als sein Vorname, bis Makoto Narumi ihre Gruppe beitritt. * Er schreibt jeden Tag Tagebuch, damit er seine Schwester, wenn sie geheilt ist, alle Sachen erzählen kann, die passiert sind. * Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist Orange, weil seine Schwester sie mag. * Er denkt häufig an den idiotischen Yuu, weil wenn man nicht auf ihn aufpasst, macht er etwas sehr dummes, was schrecklich endet. * Nachdem die Welt endete und nur noch Kinder da waren, musste jemand gute Gerichte machen. Deshalb sah er nach Rezepten in der Bibliothek. * Wenn seine Schwester geheilt ist, möchte er mit ihr als erstes spazieren gehen, weil sie es solange nicht konnten. Referenzen Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Seraph Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Shinoas Einheit